Lucky
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: There is a time in everyone's life where they wake up one day and wonder how they got so lucky. That was one of those days for Shane.


**Hello my lovely readers. I see you've found my supper sneaky Priceless fic. ;)**

**I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Waking up alone in bed Shane groaned softly and rolled onto his back. Mitchie must have gotten up way before him or something because her side of the bed was cool now or maybe she wasn't there at all? Shane tried to remember if they had came back to their place or if they went their seperate ways that night. Sitting up he suddenly remembered she wasn't here at all. They had gotten in a argument and it snowballed into something it shouldn't have.<p>

Flopping back onto his back Shane let out another groan and checked the time. "Shit." He muttered getting out of bed. He was almost twenty minutes late for his shift and he already knew that Peggy was going to give him hell for being late.

Getting dressed quickly Shane some how managed to make it to the precidnt in record time. Running towards the elevator he caught his breath as he hit the button for the crime lab.

He frowned as he closer to the floor and wondered how badly Peggy was going to yell at him. But upon the elevator doors opening there stood Mitchie with her back turned away from him and talking to Peggy who noticed him.

Taking a deep breath he walked over slowly trying to prolong the calm before the storm. He came to stand beside Mitchie nervous on how Peggy or Mitchie might act towards him.

"Mitchie told me you were running late. You're off the hook this morning." Peggy said before heading down the hall and left Shane confused. Mitchie only smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I figured you'd over sleep this morning... You usually do when we have an argument..."She giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "I went a head and clocked you in but told Pegs that you were running a little behind cause of traffic."

He had never been so grateful for this woman in his entire life until now. He let himself relax a little before smiling at her. "I'm sorry..." He said softly and caused Mitchie to giggle even more.

"Don't be. It was a heat of the moment thing." She smiled before letting go of him but grabbing his hand to pull him along. 

* * *

><p>Shane Gray had no idea how he ended up under a very very very aroused Mitchie but he didn't mind it. He figured after the stress of the case she tense and just needed to forget it for the time being.<p>

But he held onto his self control when she started to unbutton her shirt. He placed his hands over hers and looked up at her. As much as he wanted that release he wasn't going to let her regret it in the morning. "Stop." He said softly looking at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He didn't understand why she kept throwing herself at him after a extremely hard case.

Mitchie gasped softly and pushed herself away to hid in his bathroom in shame and embarrassment. Shane could hear the hiccups and dry sobs every couple second. He sighed before pulling some clothes for both of them from his dresser and pushed the door open. "Come here." He said softly as she sat in his shower huddled against the corner.

He faintly remembered fighting with Nate over who got which room and Shane got the master bedroom and bath. Which had annoyed Nate cause it meant if Caitlyn was over and wanted a bath she'd have to do it in Shane's bathroom not the little guest bath Nate got.

Shaking his head as he realized she wouldn't move he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. "It's alright." He whispered softly into her ear and held her close. "I'm in no rush with this." He murmured into her hair where he placed a couple more kissed before leading her to the bath tub.

Turning the water on with one hand and holding Mitchie up with the other he groaned a little when something pulled in his back. But it had seemed to bring Mitchie back to life suddenly she pulled herself away and stood up right staring at him with a blush across her cheeks.

"I'm not going to have sex with you but I'll gladly take a bath with you to relax you if you want." Shane offered quietly as he reached for the bath salts he knew Mitchie used. She smiled at him finally and wiped away the stray tears.

"I'd like that." She murmured as the tub filled. She quietly finished unbuttoning her shirt and slid it off. "I..."

"Don't worry about it. It's not a problem." He said already knowing she was going to say sorry. He however jumped a little when he felt her press herself into his back. "Mitch." He murmured he knew she had a beautiful body but he seriously didn't think that she'd look like a freaking goddess in his eyes.

Mitchie hummed softly and pulled at his tee-shirt. "It's gotta come off." She murmured with a grin. He was seriously starting to wonder when his woman turned into a little sex-kitten. Groaning as he realized she was stripping completely as he turned the water off he closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Shaneee." She drawled out his name causing him a instant erection and he knew he was screwed.

Gulping his finally pulled his shirt over his head as Mitchie climbed into the water. He was dead set on ruining another pair of boxers and not have a awkward moment with his girlfriend again...

Pulling off his jeans he went to step into the water when she stopped him. "They've gotta come off too." Mitchie said with a dazzling smile. He was seriously now wondering what had caused her to turn into such a sex-kitten now.

He sighed and pulled the last article of clothing off before stepping into the water and sitting down which caused the water to slosh over the sides a little and Mitchie laugh. Shane smiled a little as he heard her laugh it had been a long day and she needed to let loose a little. He almost squeaked when she slid onto his lap.

"Don't freak. Really Shane I'm not gonna break." She said softly and kissed him. He shook his head and gulped in another breath. "Besides it's not like I'd mind if we..." She trailed of with a smirk, his smirk adoring her lips and he nearly lost it there.

"Don't do that." He said through his teeth as felt her shift under him. "I don't want you to regret anything." He muttered after she stopped moving.

Mitchie smiled widely as this and lean down to kissed down his neck. "With you I regret nothing." She said softly as she let her arms wrap around his waist. "I trust you." She added as she brought her head back up and looked at him. "It's your turn to trust me and when I tell you that it's okay believe it." She spoke softly.

That was about the time Shane had lost it then. 

* * *

><p>Waking up laying comfortably in their bed Mitchie moaned as she rolled over and stretched a little before cuddling up next to Shane. She was still sleepy cause after their bath she hardly remembered what happened next other than the feeling of pleasure. She hummed quietly as she realized Shane was warm and inviting and how cold she really was. Wrapping her arm around his middle she moved her head to rest on his shoulder and fell back asleep in a matter of moments.<p>

But her movements had caused Shane to wake up. He didn't expect her to roll over and cuddle as close as she did to him and smiled softly. He woke up right at sunrise and wondered how he ended up with the girl of his dreams so early on in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah my lovelies. If you are curious you can interpret this story many ways. It could be all Shane's imagination, or maybe something that happens in the <em>future<em>, perhaps maybe even something that'll happen somewhere in the Priceless story line itself orrrr. It can be a one-shot all it's own. ;)  
><strong>


End file.
